


Cracks

by Quilljoy



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Dissociation, F/M, Gen, Loss of Identity, Past Domestic Violence, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilljoy/pseuds/Quilljoy
Summary: Carly Shannon's memories are not so different from hers, after all.





	

There are cracks in the mirror of her memory that threaten to shatter the thoughts of Grant. She should not be calling him that, 3465 realizes, but this is just another split that makes the shards tinier, her mind, fragmented. 

When she wakes up screaming with phantom pain in her limbs, it’s him she thinks about. The bruises – Carly’s bruises – have faded from purple, to green, to the brown of her skin, but they’ve never quite left. The impression goes deeper than her epithelium, carved into her brain so deep it’s hardwired into 3465′s self. When she dreams, they dream. And if Carly sees the man she fell in love with, so does 3465.

Jeff morphs into 3468. He’s Grant, and he isn’t. Sometimes she imagines she loved a cop. Sometimes she dreams of the life they could’ve had, the baby – her baby, she now believes. 

Sometimes, she remember every time Grant’s fist cracked her bones. He never did it, but Carly remembers.

And it doesn’t matter, in the end, does it? That 3468 has never been Jeff. It doesn’t matter when she wakes up alone and scared, when she’s never been scared in her life before, not because of a man and certainly not because she cannot fight back. It doesn’t matter because he wakes up in another bed, with another woman’s arms around him, and if he wakes up from night terrors, he’s got company, and love, and memories she doesn’t belong to.

It doesn’t matter if he’s never lifted up his hand against her. 3468 broke her heart all the same.


End file.
